Death Becomes Me
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: Death does not play games. Esadu's life is horrible but things get worse when his parents die.Slash, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Death Becomes Me**_

_Chapter One_

_The Dark figure_

_My name is Esadu Michicara, I am a freshman at the Kyoto High school. I am 15 years old and have plenty of friends; at least that's what my parents think. I may talk to everyone and alot of people think of me as someone to really on, but I am different from all of the other boys. If anyone found out about my secret they would all hate me. You see, I am in love, but I am not in love with just anyone, he is a guy and his name is Shi Kataro. You see I come from a very wealthy and well-respected family and are expected to marry the daughter of someone with an equal of better status. As of now I am in my parents thoughts, for I am the only child and my father is getting old. I am to take over the family business in my father's stay. _

_I am to have an arraigned marriage at the age of 18 to one of my fathers caliegs's daughters who is two years older than I, her name is Mika Totirio and she is the only human on this planet that I truly dispose I can not bring myself to be nice to her at all. My family would never how I feel about Shi, I fell in love with him instantly after that day. _

_I was walking home from school one day and was very tired. When I reached the road that led to my house I blacked out and when I came to I was laying in the middle of the road with people around me. I looked around, but nobody noticed that I was there. It took me a little to realize that I was covered in blood and that there were car just inches from me. I stood up and move away only to notice that my body was still lying on the ground. I stumbled and fell on the ground just starring trying to figure out what had happened when a dark shadow covered the area where I was sitting. _

_I didn't move, I couldn't move, a cold wind blew over me and a man appeared in front of me. He knelt down and pt his hand on my face, it was too dark to see his face, but when he moved closer to me I could see the he was not an old man, but a young man at least in his late teens or early twenties. All of my attention was on this man in front of me, he was so beautiful. He had long black hair and beautiful golden eyes; he was wearing black clothing that glimmered the reflection of the moonlight. The man leaned in toward me as if to kiss me, but moved toward my ear and whispered " this is not your time little one". Just then I felt his cool lips press against mine and for the first time in my life I felt strange and out of place, but I liked it. _

_Just then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and woke up, I was in a bed with flowers around me, but the man was gone. I thought to myself that it was all a dream, but hen I heard a voice in my head whisper " we shall meet again". I smiled and made my way out of bed and was about to walk out of the room I was in, only to realize that I was connected to medical machines and couldn't leave the side of the bed. I knew then that I must be in the hospital or the infirmary at my home. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes; all I could see was his face and those beautiful golden eyes. Just then my dream was interrupted by a loud screechy voice shouting my name._

_" Esadu" "Esadu" "Esadu" " Wakey wakey, it's me Esadu, your beloved fiancée and most beautiful girl in the world. " and who would that be". " It's me, you know, Mika". " Ha, you the most beautiful girl in the world, ha don't make me laugh, I've seen prettier looking men". "You are a wiked little boy you know that Esadu, and here I am taking valuable time out of my preasious schedule to come and see you". Ha, you only came here to see If I was awake or still asleep so that you could lock the door pull down my pants and have your way with me and no one would know"." Why are you so mean to me and no one else huh Esadu". " Beacause I hate you, and I know your true intntions without you saying a word". _

_" Esadu, you are an asshole, just wait until we're married". " Don't get to excited Mika, I still have three years to change my parents minds". " I'm afraid not little Esadu, the car that hit you and landed you here, just so happened to be your own parents and they died, so I am rushing are wedding and you are to be tutored at home from now on, and until you turn 18, your families business will be run by my father and I". "Why are you doing this". " Because, I am the oldest and until you are 18 years old you belong to be, and will be you caretaker". " You are a bitch and the lowest scum of the earth". "Such mean words for such a sweet and kind boy"._

_After that conversation she left the room and I was alone again. I just couldn't understand, my parents were supposed to be away on business for another two more weeks, why and how were they the ones who hit me. When I saw the car, it didn't even look like their car and it was in perfect condition except for my blood all over the front of it, how could anyone in the car have died, inless... it was planed. _

_End Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Death Becomes Me _

Chapter Two

_**We Shal Meet Again**_

_A few weeks had gone by since the accident and I was finally alowed to leave the room. I decided to go for a walk, so I walked through the whole mansion until I reached the stairs to the roof. I all I could think about was the man, I wanted to see him. Just then I remembered what he whispered to me " we shal meet again", how could we meet again? Wasn't I dead, then doesn't that meen that he was death, wow he sure was beautiful. Wait, why am I thinking about that, it's not right, and against everything my family has tought me, but why do I fell like this when I think about him, and why do I want to see him so badly?_

_When I went up to the roof, I sat down and looked out over the the ocean and tried not to think about him, not having any luck I walked over to the other side of the roof. I had completly forgotten that it had rained earlyer and sliped, I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see the grouned when I hit it, but there was no falling sensation and no pain. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in the air but I wasn't moveing. I heard I voice speek to me, a voice that sounded very familier. " So you wanted to see me again that badly that you tryed to kill yourself again" " Huh, who are..., your that man from before, you saved my life". _

_The man slowly went back down to the roof and sat me down and walked around and looked over the sides as if looking to make sure we were alone and no one could see us." More like I gave it back to you, you were dead so I didn't really save you". "Thank you, but are you death?" " Death, there is no such thing, I am a dark angel, one of many." "we all take turn taking spirets to where they belong". "So then what is your name?" " Shi, so why did you want to seeme so badly?" " I don't Know." Just then I felt cold hands going up my shirt so I grabed the hands and pushed them away._

_"I thought you were an angel, why did you do that?" "I never said that I was a good angel, and all angels like humans have their needs". " but why come after me, there are penty of woman and female angels you can go after aren't there". "Yes, but I don't like woman or females, and besides I like you and letting me have my way with you is the least you could do after I saved your life twice". Just then the man that I had been thinking about and drempt about didn't seem to be who I thougt him to be. He pushed me down and was about to kiss me when a dark shadow seemed to loom over us and stoped him._

_A Voice from above us started to yell from with in the shadow. " You bastared stay away from him, he is mine, let go of him or you shall face me face to face." " My lord I am sorry, I didn't Know." The the voice from the man in front of me sounded diferent and when I looked at him his apearance was differen as well. The other voice, the one from above now sounded closer, for the person that spoke was no longer above us, but was now right behind my head, when I opened my eyes the man was gone and there was a hand being held out to me. Instead of taking it, I sat up and just sat there looking at the man that was now standing in front of me._

_"So who are you now, and why did you say that I belonged to you?" " I am death, but as you already know from that imposter my name is Shi". "I said that you belong to me because it is true, when I gave you your life back I kissed you and gave you the mark of death which when the contract is complet, you will become mine entirely" " conract, what contract". "The one that Your parents made the day that they first met me". "What do you mean?" "You see, your parents got into an accident the day after there maraige and almost died, but I pitied them and alowed them to make a request and they made a contract with me stating that apon giving them there lives back to them they would in return give me their first born child apon conceiving their second, and their death._

_"So you are telling me that my parents sold me befor I was born!" " Yes, I am afraid so" For some odd reason my face was turning bright red and my heart was beating with excitement. All I could think about was how beutiful he was in the daylight. "So how do we complete the contract?" "Well, the same way that that imposter was about to steel you from me". "So I have to give myself to you, all of myself". "Yes, but if someone else gets to you first, then you will die and there is nothing I can do to help you". "I wont do anything until you are ready so I wil give you something to contact me when you are". After giving me a small metal tubelike thing with a button on it, he jumped in the air and disapeared. Just as he was gone , I heared his voice in my head say, "now that you can get ahold of me when ever you want, stop thinking about me so much, it's kind of embarasing when your face turns bright red and everyone starts stareing at you and wondering why"._

_When I went down stairs I heared the most anoying sound ever, the sound of Mika yelling for me so I quickly put the button thing in my pocket and took a short cut to my room so as not to run in to her. I got into my room and sat downjust as she was about to turn the quarner to the hallway to get to my room. When she came in, she didn't come with good news. " Hey Esadu, I got daddies permition to move wedding day up to when ever I want so, by this time tomarow you will be my sex slave until the day you die". She gave me no time to talk, she left just as quick as she came in. I wasted no time, I took out the item that Shi had given me and pushed the button as hard as I could and kept pushing it until my room filled with darkness and it was hard to breath, I knew he was here. As soon as I saw him standing at the foot of the bed I ran up to him and put my arms around him and started crying._

_**End Chapter 2** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Death Becomes Me_

Chapter Three

_**A New Life**_

_Shi held me in his arms, he didn't feel cold like I thought he would and I could feel him breathing."Why do you shed tears Esadu". I looked up at him, I don't even know this man and yet I feel so safe. "I am ready, take me with you, take me far away" I whisper wrapping my arms even tighter around his waist burying my face into his long black coat. "As you wish...Esadu, but I must tell you that once you leave you will never be able to come back" Shi said as he stroked Esadu's hair. "I don't care, I want...I want to leave this place and never return, just leave everything behind and find a new life". Shi picked Esadu up gently, with one arm to support his back and the other under his legs. Turning around a portal opened and he walked in leaving Esadu's room empty and quite._

_As soon as Esadu saw the portal open a powerful urge to sleep flew over his and his eyes closed, his body going limp in Shi's arms. When he woke, he sat up realizing he was in a huge bed covered by silk sheets. He looked around the room but it was too dark to see anything. Just then a hand grabbed his chin turning his head to look at who ever it was, Esadu found himself face to face with Shi."Shi" he whispered his throughout felt so dry. "I am glad to see you are awake..." he paused and looked into Easdu's eyes as if he were looking for something."Esadu... You do know that now that you are here, we have to complete the contract"he said as his eye focused more on the boys lips "yes...I know, but what is going to happen to me... Um.afterwords". Shi stood and walked over to the other side of the room and waved his hand._

_Millions of candles lit and a warm light filled the room. "Esadu I am the ruler of the spirit world... Once the contract is filled and we mate, we will forever be bonded which means that you will always be at my side and rule with me, and as my mate you will be given special abilities like magic, strength, and you will be able to have children" he looked over at the boy to see if there was any sign of disgust of fear but found none so he continued. "You will be staying in this room at night and will go with me where ever I go since I travel allot, do you understand". Esadu nodded and looked into Shi's eyes "s...so I am to be your prisoner" he said with a shakey voice. Shi walked over to him and placed his hand on the boy's cheek "no you will not, you will be my mate, the one I will love unconditionally forever" he bent down and kissed Esadu sweetly on the lips. Esadu tensed but then relaxed slowly as he was pushed gently onto his back._

"You will love it here, I promise" Shi said as he trailed a line of kisses down Esadu's neck. He then removed the boy's shirt and continued his assault leaving feathery over every inch of Isadu's exposed skin. Esadu shivered as he felt Shi kiss him right above his pants. Shi looked up at him threw his long hair that had fallen into his face, he then smiled and licked the area before undoing the pants and slowly sliding them, leaving kisses down Esadu's legs as he went. "You have a beautiful body" he practically purred. Isadu's face went as red as a tomato. "T…thank you," he said shyly. After the both of there clothing was discarded Shi climbed on top of his mate and looked down at him "you are very gorgeous" he whispered into Esadu's ear "this is your first time is it not". Esadu nodded as his face went even redder if that was possible.

"Good, than I will make this the most enjoyable time of your life…well, very soon you will be immortal like me so there could be many more" Shi said and smiled before capturing his mates lips into a heated kiss that held such passion and lust and love that it made Esudu shiver then moan into the kiss. As he kissed Esadu slowly moved his hand toward the boys ass "this may feel a bit weird at first he said as he slid his first finger in and started to prepare Esadu. Esadu sucked in breath sharply and dug his nails into Shi's shoulders. "Are you ok" Shi asked looking at him with concern. His mate nodded and bit his lip. Shi then put two more fingers in and slowly began to stretch him. Esadu moaned and closed his eyes at the feeling; it was the greatest feeling that he had ever felt… well that was until what happened next. Shi pulled his fingers out and Esadu winced at the loss, but then Shi was kissing him again. Esadu then felt Shi spread his legs and put them around his slender waist. The boy opened his eyes and looked at the older man as he positioned himself at his opening.

"Ready" Shi, asked with a slight smile and Esadu nodded. Just then Esadu moaned with pleasure as Shi slowly moved into him. He started at a slow pace but then began to speed up, keeping a steady pace he put his hands on Esadu's thin waist and pulled out a bit only push back in with more force getting deeper and deeper, soon the young boy he was inside of was screaming and moaning in pleasure and Shi couldn't help but smile at how loud the small boy was, his people could surely hear him 10 miles away. After about twenty-min. Shi moaned loudly as he came inside of his mate and the warm substance was soon covering his and the boy's stomachs as his mate came as well. He smiled down at the panting boy with a bit of amusement before he pulled out of him. He then picked the boy up and began to walk to the bathroom "we shall now take a bath and then rest, afterward, we have people to meet and I have plenty to show you off to, being my mate will make you happy, I hope, but in time you will except it" he said with a smile then closed the bathroom door.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Death Becomes Me**_

**Ch.4**

_Show and Tell_

Esadu was amazed at the size of the bathroom to say the least. It was huge and very beautiful, and he could not help it when his jaw dropped. The colors in which it was decorated in consisted of mostly dark colors, but were not cold and uninviting. The walls were done in a dark coal black and a deep blood red that seemed to shimmer depending on how you looked at it. The trimmings at the tom and bottom were a charcoal grey and had diamond like crystals and gems imbedded inside of it in intricate patterns that gleamed in the light of the room. Inside was a toilet, a tub, a separated shower and a door leading to maybe another room or a closet. The tub was huge and looked like it could fit at least 16 people in it, and at the bottom it had jewels of all different colors in patterns just like on the wall.

Shi just smiled at his young lover as he carried him to the tub and sat him down on the tiled floor gently, then kissed him on the forehead before tuning to the tub. He turned it on and set the temperature so it was nice and hot for them then plugged it up and let it fill slowly. While it filled, Shi walked over to the door that Esadu had noticed earlier and walked inside.

Esadu guessed that it was a closet as he watched Shi walk away, noticing that when the door was opened there were towels on shelves on the walls inside. He absentmindedly started to fun his hand over the smooth tiles of the floor, they were soft and warm and since he was sitting on them….he was glad for that. The tiles were grey, silver, red and black….and one would think hearing those colors would make the item seem plain, but they were most definitely not. They too were stunningly beautiful just like everything else Esadu had had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon.

A few moments later Shi came back out of the closet carrying two towels, and couple of bottles of bathtub oils. He laid the towels on the medium sized table that was also in the room. Esadu had not even noticed the elegantly sculpted table until just now. It had beautiful carvings in it, and the top looked to be made of shimmering black marble and the base of it was a silver/grey stone.

Shi looked over at him and smiled warmly at his young lover.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, walking over to his kneeling down in front of him and ran his hand over Esadu's cheek slowly.

"Y...yes...everything is fine, I was just looking around a bit "Esadu said blushing a nice soft cute pink color.

Shi chuckled softly then stood up, and walked over to the table and grabbed the bath oils. He then walked over to the tub and added some of each to the hot water. The first one was a pink bottle and as soon as it was added, the warm sweet smell of vanilla and honey suckle filled the room. Shi then added some of the second bottle, and the first smell blended with the rich aroma of strawberries and peaches.

Esadu smiled and his body seemed to relax a bit more and he closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. Shi looked back at the boy and smiled in amusement then walked over to him, picking him up into his arms bridal style.

The young boy squeaked cutely...his eyes snapped open and he looked up at his lover only to see Shi laughing. Esadu went even redder then before and looked down quickly. Shi's laugh was so beautiful...like a dark melody, it was kind of eerie but...also very wonderful.

"Come now love you must stop being so cute, I may get a little too addicted " Shi said as held the small boy close to him and walked to the tub. He then slowly stepped inside the tub and carefully sat down in the hot water then positioned Esadu on his lap so he was sitting, facing himself.

Esadu just sighed happily and completely relaxed and wrapped his arms around Shi's neck, laying his head on his lovers pale chest. He was so calm, relaxed, and for once in his life since his parents had died...he felt loved but most of all he felt warm and safe.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far my love "Shi asked softly

"Yes...I am arigatou gozaimasu "Esadu whispered.

Shi smiled happily and ran his hands slowly up and down his young lovers back, extracting a soft gasp of pleasure from the boy.

"I am glad to here that, and it will only get better here for you...I promise, and if you ever have any problems please do come to me at any time" he said with a soft seductive smile.

"Hmmmmmm...so are you hungry at all" Shi then asked his young mate, looking down at the slightly tussled hair then ran his fingers threw it slowly.

"Y...yes I am...just a bit..." Esadu said looking up at Shi threw his hair, and was blushing bright red which seemed to be becoming a natural color for the boy.

"Alright then I will have some food brought up so we can eat and then when we are done, we will go to be for some much needed rest" Shi purred then leaned down and kissed Esadu softly on the forehead.

"Ok...that sounds wonderful" Esadu said softly as he laid his head back on Shi's chest as he was slowly washed.

Shi smiled happily as he washed his young mate. The boys' skin was so soft and smooth and he could not help but want to touch it. While he washed him, small moans of satisfaction were emitted from the boy, which only made Shi happier.

"Close your eyes, I am going to wash your hair and I do not want you to get anything in your eyes because it would hurt" Shi instructed.

He then wrapped his arm around Esadu's small waist and leaned him backward so that only the top of his head was touching the water. Slowly running his hand threw the soft hair, he made sure to get it all wet before pulling him back up. Shi could not resist the temptation to kiss Esadu's oh so inviting lips as he brought him closer so their chests were touching. When he finally pulled away, the young boy was panting softly and his cheeks were flushed as he looked at Shi with half lidded eyes. Shi just smiled then kissed him on the nose. His mate was so beautiful and he could not be happier with how the situation had gone.

"Close your eyes love and do not open them when I tell you to do so….alright?" Shi asked kindly, the smile still delicately places on his lips.

At the nod he got from the boy and when Esadu's eyes were firmly shut, Shi reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. When it was opened, the wonderful smell of lavender was added to all the other wonderful smells in the bathroom. Shi poured some of the purple goo onto his hand then replaced the bottle. He then kissed Esadu on the forehead before he started to wash the wonderfully soft locks of hair. Lathering it up till all of the long hair was concealed in a mass of purple bubbles he could not help but stifle a small chuckle at the adorable boy. He then, once again wrapped one arm around the small waist and slowly leaned Esadu down so his head was touching the water. Letting the water get most of the soap out he then ran his fingers threw his hair till the water was free of the suds and so was Esadu's hair.

"Alright you can open your eyes now" Shi said as he brought the boy back up. He was amazed at how flexible the boy was and it only made him wonder just how flexible he could. Those thoughts led way to others and he quickly had to clear his mind. They really needed to get off to bed so pleasurable experiments and games would have to wait till another time.

Esadu slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was falling for Shi even faster then he thought he could, but no one had ever been so nice or as gentle as this man was to him and he really needed and wanted to feel loved. Esadu then without being asked washed Shi's body, he was shaking a bit when he washed the lower parts of the mans body……but knew he would have to get used to it eventually and besides, he liked to take baths with Shi.

When they were all done Shi picked Esadu up and carried him out to the bedroom. As soon as they had walked in, Esadu had smelt food and he was starving. He went bright red when his stomach growled rather loud and he only heard Shi's wonderful laughter, but that in turn made him go redder in embarrassment.

Shi knew how hungry he was so he made quick work of dressing the boy in soft black silk pajama pants and a silk dark grey pajama top. He himself only wore a pair of black silk pajama pants since he would normally get really hot at night and throw his shirt off.

The meal was small but would have to do for tonight, in the morning they would have a large breakfast. After their hair was dried and they were warm he lead his lover over to table where biscuits, mashed potatoes with gravy, carrots, and a meat that looked like a chicken breast was arranged on a plate and looked delicious. Esadu's mouth was practically drooling as he looked at the food. It felt like ages since the last time he had eaten. He was then escorted to a chair and he sat down as Shi pushed it in for him then sat across from him. The table was small so there was not too much distance between them.

They both ate quietly; Esadu was as usual sporting a nice pink blush on his cheeks that only made Shi smile. His mate was so adorable and he made him happy. He had only known the boy for about a day….but then again he had watched the boy grow up just to make sure he stayed save for when the time came for the contract to be completed.

Shi's POV

I was not expecting this at all, I really could not believe the turn of events that had unfolded. Esadu was mine and only mine and there was no chance I was going to loose him. The way he blushed when I touched him or talked to him….he seemed so innocent but I took that myself. Looking at him as we ate I knew he was not going to change. He would keep that wonderful sweet innocence his whole life and that made me happy. I could not wait to show him off to everyone, but I knew that I would have to protect him with my life no matter what……and I knew someone would try to take him from me.

End POV

Esadu's POV

I could not believe this...I really couldn't. This was like a dream come true...he had been taken from that awful place and was now here where he felt loved, warm and safe. As I sat there eating I would occasionally look up and take quick peeks at the man named Shi. He was very hansom, tall, strong, kind, and even I could tell that he was very powerful. I knew the moment I met him that my life would change but, I never expected this. All he has to do it look at me and my cheeks flare up into the reddest o blushes...sheesh it is so embarrassing but he seems to think it is cute. No one has ever treated me in such a manner, it felt so wonderful to feel...needed and wanted. He hoped that everything would go well, he wanted to stay here with Shi forever and he intended on doing just that.

End POV

When they were both done eating Shi walked Esadu over to the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Time or bed my love, we have a big day ahead of us and we should not be tired" Shi said then yawned softly before getting into bed and slid under the covers.

Esadu smiled, still blushing as he crawled onto the bed and moved close to Shi, instantly getting grabbed by the strong arms. He instinctively cuddled closer to Shi and yawned. It did not take long for them to drift off to sleep cuddled close together. While they were sleeping, neither of them saw the maids walk in and clear out the room and clean everything up. They slept peacefully and as they slept, their bond seemed to get stronger.

((A/N arigatou gozaimasu - thanks or thank you in Japanese))

There we go, another chapter complete. I really hope you like it, I am trying to make all more chapters a lot longer and detailed in all of my stories so please...read and review and help me make them better. .


End file.
